


The Baker Street Literary Club

by second_skin



Series: Mrs Hudson Writes Fanfiction [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Mrs Hudson Writes Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_skin/pseuds/second_skin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Mrs Hudson and Mrs Turner write RPS, and it's bloody annoying when the characters show up and get in the way.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baker Street Literary Club

Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Turner were huddled in their usual corner at the cafe. Mrs. H. balanced her iPad on her knees. Mrs. T.'s fingers were poised above her laptop on the table. Time for weekly critiques, lattes, and pastry.

"You've used the phrase 'ragged breath' here three times. Let's think of some alternatives," suggested Mrs. T.

"Oh yes, and I think I've got their clothes off too quickly again."

When Mrs. Hudson looked up from her work, her face went white, except for the Sinfully Scarlet gloss on her lips. She slammed Mrs. Turner's laptop closed, dropping the iPad into the handbag at her feet.

"Good morning ladies. What a treat," John smiled, patting Mrs. H. on the shoulder, nodding toward Mrs. Turner. "Greg, have you met Mrs. Turner?"

Lestrade and Watson shook hands all around. Lestrade leaned down to give Mrs. Hudson her customary peck, returning a flush of color to her cheeks.

"May we join you?"

But the women were already on their feet, insisting they must meet a plasterer (more home renovation courtesy of Sherlock) at the flat.

 

Later, back at her task, Mrs. Hudson tried to relax. The herbal soothers helped. So did dear beta, Sally, who messaged such positive comments on the RPS WIP. Plus a helpful suggestion:

_G/J/S: add more bondage._

 

 


End file.
